Yugioh: The Anthology
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: This Anthology story will have five different time periods in it. The present, past, ancient past, future, and far future. This is a one girls attempt to write bunch of stories in one. Rating may go up. Adventure, some romance, humor, and drama.
1. Invitations

**Me: Okay, here is my Yugioh story. We will be starting off with the present. And just so you know, the present is set in the nineties, since that around the time Yugioh came out, at least the manga.**

**Creature: Is this Yaoi?**

Me: Not exactly, but there will be some yaoish type stuff in here don't worry fangirls! ;)  


** Creature: Don't over do it**

Me: Ah shut up! Now go ahead and read!

Chapter 1: The present, Invitations

It was 6:00 pm, the year was 1999. At the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was working on a new project, as usual, when his younger brother Mokuba walked in. "Hey bro! What's up?" he greeted. Kaiba grunted a hello, then went beck to working. Mokuba sighed; his brother was always working which was good for the company, but not so good with their relationship. "Anyways, my birthdays coming up, and I was wondering..." Mokuba trailed off. Kaiba looked up with a careful blank look on his face.

"Wondering what? You can do whatever you want it's your birthday," he reassured. Kaiba wanted his brother to be comfortable. Mokuba came out with it and said, "A party." Kaiba blinked. "A Party?" "Yes" "Like a big party?" "Uh Huh!" Kaiba still stared. He hated parties, Mokuba knew that, but he already said he could do whatever he wanted... "Come on! Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?" he whined with the puppy dog eyes. "Alright! You can have the party, whatever." "Yea! Thanks Seto!" "Yeah, Yeah." "Now who should I invite? Hmmmmm..." Mokuba didn't have to ponder long. "I know!"

At the Kame Game shop... "Chug chug chug chug! Come on Joey you can do it!" yelled Tristan. Duke cried out "He's not gonna swallow all that! I think..."Joey was dared to swallow a whole gallon of soda in under 1 minute, and it looked like he could do it. Tea wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Ryou looked on fascinated. The clock chimed, and Joey finished! " Yeah! I did it! Who's the king! Pay up suckas!" yelled Joey. Everyone grumbled and gave up their money, while a happy Yugi looked on, sitting at the couch. They all came back from school to hang out with Yugi.

He stared contently at his friends, when he heard a deep voice next to him saying,"Why are you here all by yourself Yugi? You should join them."This was the voice of Yugi's protecter, the Pharaoh. Yugi turned to see his spirit sitting beside him. Yugi smiled and said,"Sorry, it's just, I always wanted a big group of friends like this. Coming over to my house for dinner, and games and such. I used to be such a loser, but now..." he trailed off. " Now you have all the friends in the world partner," replied the Pharaoh. "Yeah," Yugi smiled.

"YO!" Yugi looked up to see Joey yelling at him. "Whatsa matta Yug? Why don't ya come over here with us?" asked a happy Joey. Yugi got up ready to join his friends, when suddenly, the door knocked. Everyone turned their heads toward the door. Yugi's Grandpa came from the kitchen and grunted, "I'll get it." When he opened the door though he got a big surprise...

At the door was Seto Kaiba.

Everyone was like "...", including Kaiba himself. After a minute of awkward silence, Kaiba asked politely,"May I come in?" "What? Oh sure! Sure! Yugi, another er, friend is here!" Solomon got out of Kaiba's way, and the CEO stood in the middle of the room. No one spoke until...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" shouted Joey. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Kaiba glared at the insolent boy and sneered,"Be quiet you mongrel! I came here strictly to-" "You came here to duel Yugi am I right? You sorry jealous-" "SHUT UP JOEY!" everyone yelled.

Tristan covered Joeys mouth with his hand, and Tea replied calmly," Well Kaiba, explain yourself." Kaiba glared at everyone, and then his eyes settled on Yugi Mutou, his arch rival. Yugi squirmed a little under Kaiba's glare, but quickly brought it down, and straightened his back. "Yes Kaiba? What do you want?" Kaiba had a grave look on his face as he pulled out a bunch of envelopes from his battle city trench coat and handed them to a confused Yugi.

"These are invitations to Mokuba's birthday party. You have all been invited. Be sure to give him a nice gift. All of the information is inside the invitation. Goodbye." Kaiba then turned on his heels, and left the house, shutting the door.

All was silent for a good minute. Then Tristan mumbled,"Holy f#$ on f#$ sandwich."  
(A/N, abridged reference!) Ryou mumbled,"You can say that again..."

After everyone left with their invitations, Yugi went upstairs to read his. It read:

'Dear Yugi,  
Hey! How goes it? This may seem weird, but I  
want to invite you and your friends to my  
awesome thirteen party. Please come! Seto won't  
mind. It's at my place! Anyways, see ya there!  
-Mokuba Kaiba-'

Also included inside were the address, date of the party, etc. Yugi put the note on his nightstand, thinking about going to the party. "You gonna go?"said a familiar voice. Yugi stood up and gazed at his spirit the Pharaoh. "Maybe, it could be fun! You want to go?" he asked the spirit. The Pharaoh blushed slightly and replied,"Sure..." "You've never been to a party huh?" "Well, I guess not..." Pharaoh trailed off again.

"Don't worry Pharaoh! There'll probably be lot's of fun things at Mokuba's party! Like, games, decorations, cake! Yum! And presents, oh man!" "What?" "I don't know what I'm going to get for Mokuba! Ah geez!" Yugi hung his head, trying to think of a good present for the younger Kaiba.

The Pharaoh smiled and said,"Don't worry about it," he put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, making the smaller look up at him. "Whatever you pick, I'm sure Mokuba will appreciate it."

They both then just stared at each other, saying nothing else; sometimes they just did that for no apparent reason. "Yugi..." the Pharaoh whispered. Crimson and amethyst eyes met. "Yes?..." Yugi whispered back. Pharaoh just couldn't say it, so he told Yugi have good night sleep. Yugi went under the covers, and closed his eyes to sleep. It didn't take that long for him to sleep.

The Pharaoh sat on Yug's bed just staring at the boy like he did every night. Yugi looked so peaceful asleep. The Pharaoh stroked Yug's hair and whispered," I will always protect partner. No matter what, I will treasure you always my beautiful light." He then vanished inside the puzzle, waiting to be called out again...

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: And so it begins! Yeah! Another story for me!**

Creature:The next chapter will be on the ancient past right?

**Me: That's right! When Atem was the king of egypt! Can't wait! It'll be a while before we get back to the present, I want to get through all the time periods first.**

Creature: Anyways, please rate & review! 


	2. Atem the King of Egypt

**Me: Whoo! Chapter 2 is up! Awesome!**

Creature: So this will be on the ancient past right? When Atem was king?

Me: Well... He'll be the prince for the first part, but only for a little while!

Creature: YOU STUPID! YOU SAID-

Me: They'll see why! Now shut the f#$% up! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just this story right here.

Chapter 2: The ancient past, Atem the King of Egypt

Hello dear readers. Prepare to go back in time, to a time when Pharaohs walked the Earth, monsters ran amok, and the pyramids were still young. This part of the story will be about a young man who gave up his life to save the entire world from the deadly shadow games. But, you already know that story. What you don't know, is what happened between all that. Well, without further ado, I give you the Prequel; Atem the King of Egypt!

It was sunny as usual. The pyramids in the background rose like mountains, the obelisks pointed toward the very heavens. The year could be around 2000 BC. The great palace of Egypt stood with a godly presence. In the gardens, sat a young man with hair that seemed very strange. Spiky, colored black, red, with gold bangs that stuck up his hair.

He seemed to be concentrating, his eyes closed, his tanned face calm yet calculating. He heard a rustle nearby. Suddenly a dark figure jumped straight at him, but he dodged swiftly, and tackled his attacker. There was a struggle, when suddenly the young man laughed.

"Give it up Mana, your never going to beat me," said the boy. "We'll see Ouji! We'll see!" laughed the girl called "Mana". "Ouji," was none other than the Prince of Egypt Atem, and he was having some fun with his close child hood friend Mana.

Atem said,"If you want to catch me you have to be more _quiet_." Mana smiled and replied,"I know Ouji, but it's hard to do so! I mean, you always, and I mean_ always_ win." Atem grinned and snuggled her closely. "I know." "And tomorrows your crowning! Your going to become the Pharaoh!" exclaimed Mana. Atem frowned saying,"Yeah. I can't believe it. The time has come at last, and I'm not sure how to feel about it."

Mana held Atem's face in her hands and whispered,"I know your scared Ouji,  
but I promise that you'll be a great King! I'm just sorry that we won't be able to spend time with each other..."

As she trailed off Atem held her hands to is heart and whispered back,"No matter what, you'll still be my magician girl. And I can always make time for you." At hearing those words Mana hugged her friend tightly and said,"Thanks Ouji..."

They pulled away when they heard a cough nearby, and saw priest Seto walking towards them."My prince, so sorry to interrupt your, chat, but the council wishes to have word with you. It is of the utmost importance that you attend."

The prince groaned, but he let go of Mana and decided to go with priest Seto. Mana yelled after them,"Good luck Ouji!" Atem waved back at her then turned is attention to Seto and asked,"So what does everybody want from me now?" "My lord, as you know tomorrow is your crowning, and your court wishes to be certain that everything goes as planned. Shimon will explain more to you."

They entered the throne room of the palace, and sure enough all the members of Atem's court were there. Isis, Shada, Karim, Aknadin, and Mahad were all present. Now that Atem and Seto were here, the whole court was in place.

"My prince! It's so wonderful to see you!" Atem turned around to get a look at his advisor Shimon. The man was shorter than Atem, had kind amethyst eyes, and was very wise. The old man gestured Atem to take his seat on the throne.

"Go ahead young prince! It will be yours tomorrow. Might as well take a seat in it now," replied Shimon. "Oh no, I couldn't, perhaps-" "Just sit in it Ouji," Mahad teased. "Yes, you act like the chair is going to swallow you soul!," laughed Seto.

Atem blushed as everyone was starting their own quips, and he gave a sigh then plopped down in his chair. Everyone became silent as they got a good look at Atem; he looked magnificient in that chair! Like a true king.

Shimon suddenly bowed to Atem, and everyone else in the room did the same. Again Atem blushed, but he kept silent. Shimon got up and said,"You will make a very fine king Atem. I can see it already. What we wanted to do is show you a few things before you are to be blessed."

Atem blinked. "Blessed?" "Yes that's right. I'll explain more, after you met Kin and Jack."  
The prince again seemed confused. Who were these Kin and Jack? Aknadin turned around and called out,"Alright men, you may come out now."

Out of the shadows, two men came out; one was very tall and massive with a big beard and old, the other was a little bit shorter with long hair and serious eyes, and young. Aknadin then turned to Atem and said,"These two are Knights in disguise my lord. They may look like slaves, but they are of a high caliber. This old gentleman is Kin, and the boy is his son Jack."

The two Knights bowed to their prince, and then took out their swords. Kin said with power,"My lord, I promise you that we will protect you with our very lives. You can count on us for anything. I have protected Aknomkunan, and now I shall protect you his son, Atem."

When Kin was done with his oath, he turned to his son and nodded his head for him to give his. Jack bowed his head and stated,"My prince as my father had just said we will protect you. No matter what may happen to us." He stopped right there, not wanting to ramble on.

Atem smiled at the two Knights, and thanked them for their kind words. Kin then boomed,"You know prince, I have to say, you've got some crazy hair! I like it!" Aknadin gasped at Kin and growled, "Kin that is hardly respectful-" "It's all right Aknadin, he has a point, though my hair is strange, it gives me power," Atem chuckled with great humor, already liking Kin. Jack who was the more serious of the two, frowned but just said,"My lord we shall leave to your duties, please call on us if you need anything.

The two Knights in disguise left the prince and his court to their duties. "Now", Shimon said,"we should get going to the sacred temples and make sure that you have been blessed my lord." And so, Atem and his court left to bless the young prince.

Mean while, the gaurds were transporting a new prisoner. "What did this guy do?" asked on of the guards. "He was trying to steal from the grave sites of our former priests. Luckily, we caught him in time." "Does he have a name?" "Yeah, he's got a name; says it's Bakura and he calls himself the 'Thief King'. What a joke!" the other guard laughed.

The young man called 'Bakura', had chains on his wrists, and was being taken to one of the most dangerous of prisons. It was along walk, he was being dragged by the guard's horse. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and angry. His dark gray eyes burned with annoyance and hate for the guards. He just had to get away.

He over heard the guards saying that the prince was going to be crowned Pharaoh soon. They were upset that they wouldn't get to see it. Bakura pricked his ears. So, the prince would be getting crowned eh? Well, Bakura did not want to miss it either. The thief knew his men would soon get him out of this mess. It was only a matter of time...

The day had arrived, and Atem was to be crowned the new King. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was standing, just on the inside of the balcony. He could see all his people gathered out in the palace walls to greet their new ruler. Atem blushed slightly and turned around to see his court members giving him thumbs up.

Mahad walked over to Atem, placed his hand on his shoulder and said,"You are my best friend, and I am proud to call you the new king. Now go out there and greet your people." Atem blinked the tears away from his eyes and walked boldly to the balcony to greet his fellow egyptians.

After taking a deep breath, he raised his hand so that the cheering crowd would quiet down. Then he declared,"My people! As you know, I am now your new king! I thank you all for coming. I pray to the gods that I may be as great a king as my father was. I promise to be fair, trustworthy and loyal to you all. I shall protect you with all of my power. Thank you all!"

After his powerful and moving speech, the crowd erupted into even louder cheering. Atem waved to the crowd, getting over his nervousness. He them noticed something in the sky.

After looking carefully, he saw Mana on a magic carpet, waving at him!

"Holy Ra, what is she doing?" asked Mahad horrified. Isis chukled and said,"Relax, she's only going to give the Pharaoh a welcome gift." And Isis was right, for Mana lifted her wand I the air, and fire works flew! Illuminating the sky, and making the people go all, "Ooooo, Aaaaaa."

Atem smiled brightly, and waved at his magician girl. Mana waved back, with tears in her eyes thinking,'It's finally happened Ouji! Your the new king! And no matter what you'll always be my Pharaoh!'

Meanwhile, out in the desert, a certain thief was watching and enjoying the fireworks to, chuckling evilly. "Enjoy this while you can Pharaoh." Bakura looked on down as his men were getting rid of the two guards bodies. "Let's go boys! We have work to do!" cried the Thief.

And so it has happened. Young Atem was finally the King of Egypt.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Me:Alright! Atem is King, and now we've got Bakura!**

Creature:Finally! The next time period is season 0 correct?

Me:That is right! I love that season! The Pharaoh was all crazy and stuff, that is going to be fun to write!

Creature:Until next time, please R&R! 


	3. Before The Card Games

**Me: Well! Season 0 is up! Alright!**

Creature: You know, will Yami be crazy in this one? A little bit psychotic?

Me: Hell yeah he will! So if you guys think the Pharaoh is OOC, don't worry, it's how he used to act in season 0.

Creature: We don't own Yugioh or the characters, just these plots!

Chapter 3: the past, Before The Card Games

It was a Monday morning, and a young Yugi Moto was eating his breakfast of eggs and toast. It was the year of 1996(A/N,the year Yugioh came out), and Yugi was a freshman at Domino High. While he was eating, he recalled his first few days of high school. They were terrible! No one really talked with him, he was bullied, got tons of homework, bullies, the food sucked, and the bullies.

Yugi was real short, and cute with his child like features, and amethyst eyes. His hair was strange, being all spiky, tri-colored and such. People thought Yugi was a nice guy, but they also thought he was a loser. Poor kid.

The millenium puzzle hung around the boy's neck on a thick cord, looking all mysterious. It took Yugi eight years to complete that damn thing; some thanks to Joey for giving back the last piece.

'I am so grateful for finally completing the puzzle. My wish came true! I finally have friends!' Yugi thought. And he was right, for Joey and Tristan wanted to hang out with Yugi all the time now. Tea even started to hang out with Yugi more; before, she would only say hi to him. At first, everybody was awkward around each other, but then things really stated to click. They had become their own group. And Yugi was so happy.

Yugi heard chuckling, so he turned around expecting to see his grandpa. But no one was there. What was also weird was that Yugi could have sworn the chuckling was in his_ head_. Yugi gulped. It wasn't the first time he heard noises in his head; ever since he completed the puzzle, all kinds of weird stuff was happening.

He had blackouts, loss of memory, voices in his head, that stuff. It was starting to creep him out. But he did his best to ignore it. He had a bunch of friends now, the last thing he needed was for them to think he was crazy.

Yugi turned up the radio on the counter, to find out one of his favorites was playing; Motley Crues 'Home Sweet Home'. At the sound of the piano, Yugi said,"No freaking way! I love this song!" He started to play air piano, and sing along to the lyrics.(A/N, I don't own Motley Crue or HTTM)

Yugi: **You know i'm a dreamer, but my hearts of gold,  
I had to run away high, so I wouldn't come home low,  
Just when things get right, suddenly it all went wrong,  
Just take this song, and you'll never be left alone,**

Suddenly Yugi blacked out again, only to be controlled by Yami, the spirit of he puzzle. He continued to sing the rest.  
Yami:** Take me to your heart! Feel me in your bones!  
Just one more night, and I'm coming off this lonely winding road...  
**(Drums and guitar)  
**I'm on my way, I'm on my way, Home Sweet Home!  
Tonight! Tonight!  
I'm on my way! Home Sweet Home!**

Yami was playing air drums the whole time, but stopped when he saw Yugi's grandpa at the door. The both of them were like,"..."

Yami quickly let Yugi take over, when his grandpa started laughing. Yugi confused at his drummers position, and by his grandpa started to blush. "What?" Yugi whined. This made Solomon laugh even louder at Yugi's face and tone.

Yugi pouted, only earning a snicker from his grandfather. His grandson was just to cute sometimes!

"Yugi, I only came down here to tell you that if you don't get going, you'll be late for school!" explained Solomon. "Oh yeah! Bye grandpa!" cried Yugi. The boy grabbed his things, and bolted out the door. Solomon couldn't help but giggle one more time. 'What a strange but loveable kid...'

At Domino high school, boys and girls filed in for their classes. Yugi caught up with his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea and panted,"Sorry i'm...late." Joey laughed and ruffled Yug's hair saying,"No problem Yug! Anyways, why don't we get some breakfast? Class hasn't started yet."

So they all went to the cafeteria, got their breakfast and sat down. Yugi, who already ate, just decided to sit and chat.

Over at some other table, was this boy who was bored out of his mind. He was fat, ugly, and an $$hole to boot. So he slipped some drugs in his sandwich and walked over to Yug's table.

"Excuse me Yugi?" asked the boy shyly. Yugi and friends looked up at the teen, who's name was Randal. "Yes Randal, what is it?" asked Yugi. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted a bite of my sandwich." Randal shoved the sandwich in Yugi's face and grinned. "Hold on just one second!" said Tristan. Randal glanced at Tristan's suspicious smirk.

"Since when do you ever share your food Randy?"asked Tristan sweetly. Randal glared at Tristan hatefully. He hated that nickname! Yugi replied nervously,"Um..., thanks but no thanks Randy- I mean Randal, but I already ate."

Randal then retorted,"Don't let these guys make every decision for you Yugi! I made this especially for you! Now eat it!" He shoved the sandwich again at Yugi. Tea yelled,"Enough Randy!"

Randal glared at her to and was gonna say something nasty when Yugi suddenly grabbed Randal's hand. Randal turned to stare at Yugi's blazing crimson eyes. Wait crimson?...

"Sorry Randy," said 'Yugi' in a much deeper (and sexier) tone of voice. "But I don't eat that nasty s#$% you eat."

Randal was horrified at Yugi's sudden behavior. He always known him to be a spazz! But ever since Ushio got expelled, he had been acting differently...

'Yugi' then gripped Randal's wrist painfully, making the fattie groan in pain. Yug's friends were completley shocked at what Yugi was doing to poor Randy. But they just sat there stunned, and a little afraid to speak to the angry Yugi.

"Let's play a game," 'Yugi' or Yami said coldly. "I give you a ten second head start to get out of the cafeteria before I smash you brain. GOT IT!" Randal gulped then nodded his head. "Good, and if I catch you before you reach the ten seconds are up, then you will be sorry..." Yami said the last part evilly. He let go of Randal's wrists, then cried out,"GAME START!"

Randal bolted for the door, ten seconds past, and the fat bastard still didn't make it to the door on time. Yami ran for Randal, and stood in front the the chubby teen. Randal's eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets he was so scared. Yami noticed that chubs was still holding the sandwich...

He grabbed it out of Randal's hand, then mashed it into the scared boys mouth, the he whispered evilly,"So no one can hear you scream... MIND CRUSH!" Tea and the boys saw Randal slump to the floor with his eyes rolled up. Yugi walked over back to his group like nothing happened. Everyone stared open mouthed at him.

Little Yugi noticing everyone's stares said,"What?" Everyone glanced at each other and mumbled,"Nothing." They didn't know what to say to Yugi.

When school was over, Tea walked Yugi home. She was a little cautious just in case he want all crazy on her. Yugi noticing his friends discomfort, decided to make it up to her. "Tea, I was wondering if... you would like to..." Yugi trailed off nervous. Tea glanced at him. "Yes Yugi?" she asked curious.

Yugi sighed, to freakin' nervous to ask her out. He really liked her. They were suddenly at Yugi's house, and Yugi blacked out again. Yami came out and grinned at Tea, asking her straight out,"Hey sweet thang, wanna go out?" Tea blinked. "What?" Did she hear right? "Just you and me. I'll pick you up at your house at 12:00 Saturday. Sound good?" She didn't answer, then suddenly Yami gave her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing in the house.

Tea then blinked again. "Okay..." She then walked down the road to her own home...

**Me: Well, now Yugi and Tea are going on a date! How sweet!**

Creature: You know the fangirls are not gonna like this...

Me: Oh come on! I know it's all about the yaoi, but Yami and Yugi hardly talked in season 0!

Creature: Still, the fangirls are gonna be knockin' down your door.

Me: Bring it on! I'm not scared! Next is Yugioh GX's time period, when Yugi is all grown up!  


****


	4. Guess Who's Back

**Me: Now Yugioh GX is up! Yippee!**

Creature: This part will have both Jaden when he's in school, and Yugi will be all grown up.

Me: Awesome! Hope you enjoy!

Creature: We do not own Yugioh just these plots!

Chapter 4: the future, Guess Who's Back

The year was 2010, 5:30 pm, and at Duel Academy all was well. Chancellor Shepherd was busy with paper work, when he got a call. "Hello? Who is this?" Shepherd asked. When the person answered, Shepherd immediately got all formal. "Mr. Kaiba! Oh sir hello, how are you doing?" "I'm fine thank you Shepherd. And how's my Dueling Academy?" "All is well Mr. Kaiba sir."

Shepherd listened very carefully to what Kaiba had to say. For instance, he wanted to know how his new duel disk system was going.

"Mr. Crowler is still testing it sir, I'm sure to get the results by tomorrow morning," replied Shepherd. Kaiba had a new duel disk system invented, and he sent it to Duel Academy for testing.

"Chancellor Shepherd, the other reason I called is because I have something special planned for Duel Academy. Something historic." Chancellor Shepherd froze. Historic? How so? He continued to pay attention to his boss.

While Kaiba explained to Shepherd his plan, Crowler was busy testing out the new dule disk system. The disk was said to have even better graphics, and a few special surprises. Of course, you had to figure out how to work the stupid thing...

"Let's try this again," mumbled Crowler. "Ancient Gear Golem!" The monster came out in all it's glory, looking so real, it left Crowler speechless. Almost. "Amazing! How nice! Now if I could only figure out the code..."

Crowler had been trying to figure out the code for the duel disk for a week. The point of it was to make one a better duelist. Crowler personally thought that the whole idea was complicated and stupid. Not that he'd ever say that out loud...

Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Crowler looked at the disk, and noticed it was smoking and shaking. Plus the thing was still right on his arm! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!," came Crowler's girly shriek. "Get it off! Come off! Come off!" The disk then exploded on Crowlers arm! BOOM!

-Meanwhile in the toolshed- (A/N, Yugioh GX Abridged!)  
"You lose again Sy! Sorry!" "Aw man! Bummer..." Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale were just playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters in their toolshed like dorm, when Syrus could have sworn he heard a bang.

"Hey Jay, did you hear that? Sounded like an explosion or something..."Syrus said worried. "Aw relax Sy, I'm sure it was all in your imagination. Anyway, I sure am tired (yawn)." "Jaden you've been feeling tired a lot lately. Is everything alright?" asked a worried Syrus.  
"Of course I'm alright man! Maybe I should turn in early..." "But it's only 6:00!" "I know. Hmmm, hey Sy, you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Jaden asked. "No." "Well, I do!" "Why?" "I'm not sure. Maybe my imagination is going crazy too!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Well anyways, you can't go to sleep now Jaden it's to darn early! I know! Let's watch a movie!" Syrus said. "A moive?" "Yeah!" "Syrus, hate to burst your bubble, but we don't have a T.V, or VCR, or even any movies!" Jaden pointed out.

Syrus grinned. "But I know who does..."

-Meanwhile at Obelisk Blue Dorm-

'I'm bored. And lonely. Not a good combination...' thought Chazz Princeton. Chazz's roommates were out to a party that Chazz didn't feel like going to. So he stayed in his room. He silently prayed something would happen, or someone would take away this feeling of loneliness.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. KNOCK, KNOCK. "Coming!" yelled Chazz. He opened the door to find...

Jaden and Syrus with puppy dog eyes gazing at him. "...What the...? What are you geeks doing here?" Chazz asked confused. He sure didn't expect them to show up that's for sure! "Can we please watch a movie?" asked Jaden. "Yeah pretty please?" echoed Syrus.

Chazz blinked. THEY, wanted to watch a movie with HIM? WHY? Not trusting them Chazz growled,"Are you serious! You two morons think I'm gonna let you come into MY dorm, just so you could use MY STUFF!" He practically yelled. Jaden said a simple,"Yup!"

Inside Chazz was like, 'WOOHOO! Thank GOD! NO MORE LONELINESS!' Of course he wasn't going to display any gratitude, so faking annoyance he said,"Fine. You geeks may enter my space. But don't touch anything unless I say so!" "YEAH!" yelled a happy Jaden and Syrus. They weren't going to be bored anymore.

Even though these boys have their differences, they can manage to put those aside, to watch scary movies that give you nightmares.

-Meanwhile in Domino City-

Solomon Motou was busy closing the shop, when he got a phone call. "Hello? Yes this is Solomon Motou, and who might this be?" he asked politely. After he listened to the persons name, Solomon nearly choked on his tears. "Really? Your coming for a visit tomorrow? Well that's wonderful my boy just wonderful! I haven't seen you in so long! Did you get any taller? And how's Egypt?"

"Whoa! One at a time grandpa! Slow down!" said the now grown Yugi Motou. "Everything is fine, and Egypt is hot!" "Really? Well, what time are you coming here then?" Solomon listened to his son's now more deeper voice. "Well, I'm on the plane right now, so I should be there early in the morning..." "That's great! I'll see you then grandson!" "Bye grandpa!"

And with that, Solomon hung up the phone, and got ready for bed.

The next morning...

Solomon couldn't wait any longer, he just had to see his grandson now! Then he heard the doorbell ring, he ran for the door, opened it up to be greeted by some weary traveler. "Hmmm? Excuse me, can I help you sir?" Solomon asked.

"As a matter of fact you can old man," said the traveler. The man was wearing a long brown trench coat that covered his body, and a hat that covered his face. Solomon immediately didn't trust the man, and was about to close the door when the stranger held it open with his foot. Solomon now getting flustered panted,"I don't want any trouble, please I'm just waiting for my grandson-" "Grandpa it is me! It's Yugi!"

Solomon noticed the kind, and yet somehow piercing, amethyst eyes stare back at him from under the hat. "Yugi?" Solomon gasped. Yugi threw off the trench coat and hat and apologized for scaring his grandfather. It was then that Solomon got a good look at Yugi. He couldn't believe how time flew by.

For one thing Yugi was much taller now. He seemed about 5'10, or 5'11. He also seemed to have got a bit of a tan while exploring Egypt. His hair grew a few extra blond streaks, and he was also very ripped! But what Solomon mostly noted were Yugi's eyes. They were still round, but had grown sharper as well. Those amethyst jewels looked like they could shoot through your very soul.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away from his grandpas intense gaze. He looked back and said,"What? Is something wrong?" He spoke in his new strong baritone of voice. Solomon smiled and replied,"Nothing's wrong Yugi, I'm just glad you came to visit is all."

And then they both gave each other warm hugs, and Solomon said,"Why don't I go and make us some breakfast? I bet your starving!" Yug's stomach growled, and said,"Hell Yeah!" Solomon raised his eyebrows at his grandsons choice of words, but smiled nonetheless.

-Meanwhile at Duel Academy-

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT EXPLODED?" screamed Chancellor Shepherd. The Chancellor was speaking to Mr. Crowler about the new duel disk system. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Crowler screamed back. They were both in the nurses office, and a doctor was tending to Crowlers hurt arm.

"Please you two, don't scream! This is a hospital you know," scolded the doctor. The two other men ignored him, but they kept their voices down. "How did it happen?" asked the Chancellor tiredly.  
"Well, I was trying to figure out the code, and then it was smoking and then it went KABOOM!" Crowler exclaimed.

Shepherd then replied,"Mr. Kaiba won't like this, but we better gather the students, and prepare for his arrival." "HIS ARRIVAL? HE'S COMING HERE? WHEN?" asked a shocked Crowler.  
"Calm down! Tomorrow, so we had better tell the whole school now. I have already scheduled an assembly." "But why is he coming?" "I'm not sure. He said something about planning a special something for Duel Academy."

"Oh. Okay then," replied Crowler. "Let's go and tell the kids..."

-Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp-

"Is everything ready for my arrival at Duel Academy?" asked Seto Kaiba. "Yes sir! Everything is all well and accounted for tomorrow sir!" "Thanks Roland. You're dismissed." Roland left Kaiba on his own. The CEO then made a call to his little brother Mokuba.

When he answered Kaiba said,"Mokuba, did you make the calls yet?" "Sorta... I still have a few more to go bro." "Alright then have you called _him_ yet at least?" "Not yet. I'm saving him for last. Don't sweat man, I got it all under control." Kaiba sighed. His younger brother was always so positive.

"Alright Mokuba thank you. Bye." "Bye bro!" They both hung up the phones, then Kaiba proceeded to walk to his window and gaze at Domino City. 'It's been a while since I went to Duel Academy. I wonder how things are going?'

-Meanwhile at Duel Academy-

All of the schools occupants from the faculty, and all of the dorms were in the stadium, making small talk, and wondering what all the fuss was about. Chancellor Shepherd and Mr. Cowler were both in the middle of he stadium waiting for it to quiet down.

Jaden and Syrus squeezed into their respective seats in the Slifer Red Section. They were a little late, considering they slept in at Chazz's dorm last night. Speaking of Chazz, he was sitting in the Obelisk Blue Section. 'What the hell is going on? Just what the hell is so freakin' important we had to get up early for this stupid meeting?' thought Chazz.

"Settle down everyone, settle down. This is a very important assembly." The Chancellors voice rang out through out the stadium. Everyone became silent. Now that he had everyone's attention, Shepherd continued. "The reason we are having this assembly is because our school's founder Seto Kaiba..." he trailed off when he heard gasps from the crowd.

"...Is coming to visit our school." Even more gasps this time with whispers. "We are not sure why he is coming, but we expect you young duelists to be on your best behavior, and to act like young adults. He will be arriving in this school by tomorrow at high noon. That is all."

Shepherd exited the building, and the teachers were getting their students to their classes. Syrus whispered to Jaden,"I can't believe Seto Kaiba is gonna be here! What do you think he might want Jay?... Jaden? Are you listening to me?" Jaden then asked out of nowhere,"Why's Crowlers arm in a sling? Did he trip or something?"

Syrus then glared at Jaden and said,"Forget Crowler! What about Seto Kaiba?" "Oh yeah!...Well, who knows what he wants. Maybe he just wants to duel some body here." "Aw man really?(gulp)." "Relax Sy! I'm sure we're not in trouble or anything..."

-Meanwhile in Domino City-

Yugi was having a nice time with his grandfather. They talked about Yug's travels, some of the duels he won along the way, and he even showed his grandpa the God Cards. "Oooohhhh, the God Cards! I haven't seen these babies in ages!" exclaimed Solomon, who was holding the God Cards.

"Alright grandpa, that's enough," said Yugi. But Solomon ignored him, and kept staring at the cards. "Come on grandpa, your getting drool all over them! Give 'em here!" Yugi was about to wrestle them out of Solomon's hands, when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" "Ummm... Is this Yugi Motou?" "Yes. Who might you be?" "It's me Mokuba Kaiba!"  
Yugi stared at the phone stunned. That was little Mokuba? "No way! Well how are you? You sound all grown up." "So do you man! I didn't even recognize you!"

After they made small talk, how you doing, what's up, etc, they got right down to business.  
"Listen Yugi. I didn't call you to just make small talk. I called because of my brother." Yugi gripped the phone. "Is Kaiba in trouble?" "Huh? No! He wants you o do something for him." Now Yugi was confused. "Do what?" "Well, let me explain..."

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Me: I hope you all liked this chapter! I wonder what Kaiba wants with Yugi...**

Creature: To duel him? Or is it something else?

Me: Something else, but i'm not spoiling! Anyway, we've got the last time period before we cycle around again. The far future!

Creature: Are you talking 5D's?

Me: Yes and no. They'll see. Once I post up chapter 5, I'm going to start on a yaoi story about Yugi and Atem.

Creature: Really? Awesome! Watch out for us, and R&R! :) 


	5. Ted

**Me: Well! The fifth chapter is up! After this we'll cycle around back to the present.**

Creature: So, this part is about an OC named Ted right?

Me: Right! This isn't exactly in 5D's time yet, this is in between GX's time and 5D's time.

Creature: This story is starting to get confusing!

Me: Just relax! Sheesh! I do not own Yugioh!

Chapter 5: the far future, Ted

The year was 2030 in Domino City. A scruffy, short, and cute boy named Ted walked around the neighborhood. Ted was 5'4, 16, with black hair and reddish brown eyes. He was just walking around, bored with nothing to do.

He came across a 7/11 store and got hungry. He went inside the store, only to steal a bag of cheetos. Ted was real poor, no money. He somehow managed to escape with the cheesy snack in his jacket. If you looked at Ted, you could have sworn he were homeless. Matter of fact, he was.

Ted's Mom died when he was just two. He could remember her clearly. Kind,loving and caring. It was so sad she had to go, and leave him with his bastard of a father. Ted and his sister ran away from him long time ago.

Ted was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone big. Ted fell on the floor, and dropped his cheetos. The boy scrambled to get them, but then the stranger picked them up before Ted could grab them. Ted was scared. The last time this happened, the guy pulled a knife on him and took all of Ted's money, plus beat the crap out him.

He saw the stranger extend his hand, and Ted flinched. "It's alright kid, I'm not gonna hurt you," said the stranger kindly. Ted looked up. The stranger had a deep baritone of a voice, and his face was hidden by his hat. Ted took the mans hand and was hoisted up by amazing strength. Ted looked up at the man again.

The guy was at least 6'0 or 1, and he was muscular, with his black sleeveless shirt. The guy was wearing dark blue leather pants, some chains, and a choker. Plus his arms were hairy, and he had a beard and thick side burns. Ted looked into the mans eyes, and saw that they were amethyst in color. Kind, but penetrating.

Ted just stood their holding this mans hand, his cheeks burning. "I see you've dropped your cards. You play Duel Monsters?" asked the man. Ted looked down and immediately picked all his cards up."Yeah..." he said timidly. "GREAT!" yelled the man, making Ted jump.

"You want to duel me? We can go in that building over there, they let people duel all the time." replied the man. Ted blinked. He just bumps into the guy, and he wanted to duel him? Well, it couldn't hurt, plus he hadn't played the game in a long time...

"Sure old man i'll play you. Let's go." The two of them then walked into the building, and set up their decks. They were playing on a game mat. "DUEL!" they both said at the same time.

-Five minutes later...-

"I lost already?" whispered Ted. He couldn't believe it. It had only been five stinking minutes, and he lost to some old timer! Ted then looked p to see the man smiling at him gently and said,"Who are you mister?" "My name is Yugi Motou. And yours?" "T-Ted..." Ted couldn't believe it! He was dueling against the KING OF FREAKING GAMES!

Ted then backed away from Yugi saying,"I am so sorry! I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!" Yugi looked confused. "Why would I hurt you Ted? I had fun playing with you! Relax friend!" Ted glanced at Yugi from his hands to see Yugi standing over him. Ted blushed and said shakily,"O-Okay t-then." Ted and Yugi then gathered up their cards and walked outside.

Ted glanced up at Yugi wondering where he was taking him. They then stopped at a building called,'Haven'. Yugi then turned to Ted , put his big hands on his shoulders, and said,"Ted, don't ask me how, but I know that you have had a difficult life. From the way you played I could see that you have a bleeding heart. And that you've lost loved ones. Please trust me."

Again Ted blinked. He was surprised that Yugi's words had gotten him all teary eyed. Ted straightened up and walked into the building with Yugi. "Hello Sandra, I brought in a new one" replied Yugi. Ted looked at the woman. She had to be in her early twenties at least.

"Aww, he's so cute Mr. Motou. We'll get him a room straight away" said Sandra. Ted was confused until it dawned on him. This was a FREAKING soup kitchen! OH MY GOD!

"You've got to be KIDDING!" Ted yelled and bolted towards the door, but Yugi grabbed him in a bear hug just in time. "Ted please, calm down-" "Why! Why would you bring me here man! I don't need this! What makes you think I'm homeless?" "Your clothes" was the simple reply. Ted looked at what he was wearing.

His jeans were ripped, his shirt was filthy, his shoes were nearly destroyed. "Oh please! I fell down! I was going hiking, and I fell off a cliff!" "Don't lie to me Ted. I have a sixth sense about these things. Please trust me. SETH!" Yugi yelled, then a boy around Ted's age came running around the corner. He was even shorter then Ted, and wore a blue beanie that covered his hair.

"Yes Mr. Motou?" panted Seth. "I wan you to show Ted to his new room Seth. And make sure he gets something hot to eat alright?" "Yes Sir!" Yugi released Ted, then Seth lead him to an empty bedroom. "Here's where you'll be staying Ted." Ted looked at his surroundings. It was pretty plain, a desk, a bed, a window, a closet. "How much is all this gonna cost?" Ted asked skeptically. He didn't have a penny.

"It won't cost you a dime. Mr. Motou will be paying for you stay here." Ted gasped. The King of Games was going to pay for him? But why? "_WHYYYYY?_" asked Ted suspiciously. Seth replied,"It's because he brought you here. If an adult brings in a kid, then that kid is the adults responsibility. Ergo, they pay for you. You should be happy! Where did you used to stay?"

Ted looked down and whispered,"An abandoned apartment..." He heard Seth gasp. Ted looked up to see Seth's soft blue eyes gleaming with tears. "I'm so sorry Ted!" "Hey relax man! I'm here now aren't I?"

Seth nodded. Then they both looked up to see Yugi walking to them. "How you two getting along?" he asked kindly. Seth said,"Just great Mr. Motou." "Good. Ted?" "Yeah. Just need to adjust is all."

Yugi nodded, then asked Ted to go down to the basement to pick up some food. "Why?" "Because even though you're a guest here, you should still help out a little bit. It'll get you on there good side," explained Yugi. So Ted decided to go down to the basement, and do what he was told.

-In the basement-

"Man, it's spooky down here!" said Ted. He went to go and pick up a box that said 'food' on it, but then he heard a noise. VROOM! VROOM! Ted looked up, dropped the box, to see a guy on a motorcycle drive right out of a portal!

"WHAT THE F-" Teds scream was interupted when two strong hands grabbed him from behind. "Is this the one?" asked the man. "Yup. He's it. Now let's go!" said the other one. Ted got handcuffed, then was taken through the portal by the two guys on their time traveling motorcycles...

END OF CHAPTER 5

**Me: Whoops! Ted got kidnapped! Oh NO!**

Creature: Time traveling motorcycles? Who's the villain here **Paradox?**

Me: NO! I just got the idea from the second movie is all! Anyways, I'm thinking about posting up a yaoi story on Yugi and Atem, so if you want me to do one, i'll still do this story, and the yaoi one as well.

Creature: Please include your thoughts on what she should do in the review! Next time, we go back to the present! 


End file.
